User blog:SarahBriannaCraik/The Truth
Okay, so there’s been a lot of crap regarding my sex life and my ex-drinking problem going around right now and I just need to let out the real story (only my ex-drinking problem though). So here’s the truth. From ages 7 to 10 whenever my parents would have a party, I would dip my finger in my moms’ wineglass and suck the sweet alcohol off (that sounds gross). And I thought ‘oh, well I think drinking won’t be a big deal to me when I’m a grown up'. I was sooooooo wrong… Moving forward and now we’re at 6th grade, at the mighty age of 11. Starting middle school is a huge step in every kid’s life, because then you go onto high school, then college, then BAM! You’re an official adult. Well during my second semester, my little ‘finger dip in wine’ situation became a whole lot worse… You see, my sister had a boyfriend who lived in Sweden. So she went and visited him and brought back some real Swedish vodka. When she would leave for work, I would go into her room and take sips of that vodka… that little activity turned into a filthy habit, like biting your nails or picking your nose; but more dangerous. I managed to control my habit when I entered 7th grade, I even made a whole new group of friends, unfortunately one of those friends was a ‘rebel’ and brought alcohol back into my life. I ended up making mixes of soda and rum, wine, or vodka for other kids in my grade; they would pay $5 and get a mix of their choice. It was hard to bring the mixes to school and act as if I was the type of girl who would be selling cookies, not drinks. Another friend brought some coconut liquor and since it looked like water, she put it in a water bottle; well long story short we ended up getting tipsy in science class. I would end up getting drunk when my parents left for work on the weekends and having killer hangovers the next day at school. This turned into an everyday thing, and the sad part is that no one could see how I was slowly losing myself… I wasn’t Sarah Craik anymore; I was a fucking alcoholic 12 year old. Now, we come to this year, 13 years old, my drinking problem was getting to the point of where I would come home, drunk out of my mind, and just sleep in the bathroom so I wouldn’t have to run to the toilet in the morning (take note that now it’s the summer before 8th grade). Nick (my then boyfriend who I am still in love with to this day), saw my problem when we were at a party, he ended up holding back my hair as I threw up from drinking one too many beers. He is my knight and shining armor, helping me stop drinking and even skipping going on a cruise with his parents to stay with me and keep me busy. The drinking finally stopped. And here I am now. Nick and I are still VERY close friends and even though we flirt a lot, we both like other people (but I secretly think that he still loves me, by the way he hasn’t taken off the necklace I gave him with an ‘I love you boo <3’ engraving on the back). But that’s beside the point. Well, there’s the truth. I don’t really know why I’m writing this for you guys to read, but I’m glad I got all of this out. XOXO Sarah Category:Blog posts